candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredients levels
Ingredients levels, also widely known as Ingredient drop levels, are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is green with a white arrow facing downwards. Ingredients levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, and the first ingredients level is level 11. Ingredients levels are the second most common level type, with 368 levels currently, making up 27.16% of all levels. The current trend is 4 ingredient levels per episode. Some earlier episodes have 5, and Bubblegum Bridge has 7. Meringue Moor also has 5 ingredient levels. Most episodes between Chocolate Barn and Cherry Chateau have either 3 or 4 ingredient levels. Ingredients levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels, but there are still some very hard ingredients levels, such as levels , , , , , , , , and . See the full list of Ingredients Levels here. Objective To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required Ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). In some levels, only one ingredient is needed, and in others, up to 18 ingredients are needed. There are 2 types of ingredients a player will have to bring down: cherries and hazelnuts. Some levels require cherries, some require hazelnuts, and some require both. Currently no functional difference exists between the 2 types of ingredients. A certain number of each will have to be brought down to complete the level. 10,000 points are awarded for each ingredient collected. The ingredients fall like normal candies. They come in through the top of the board, usually after another ingredient has been cleared. Some levels start with the ingredients already on the board, and in levels 217 and above, sometimes the ingredients come out of a dispenser. When all ingredients have been collected, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Description When you cursor on the ingredient at the middle left of the game, an inscription will show up like the gallery below: Collect hazelnuts description.png|Collect hazelnuts Collect cherries description.png|Collect cherries Difficulty Reality Ingredient Drop levels are generally easier than jelly levels and sometimes easier than Candy order levels. They are considered overall more difficult than Timed levels. Like all level types, earlier ingredients levels are easier than later ones. Many ingredient drop levels are easy. They generally have few colours, and many, even later ones, such as level 439, are easy and almost pointless. But like all level types, there ARE difficult ingredient drop levels, but they are quite few. Certain levels do have misplaced ingredients. Switching an ingredient left or right is the hardest things to do when it comes to ingredient levels, because only a few arrangements allow such switching. This requires luck and future prediction in order to set up a horizontal ingredient switch. Levels such as 315, 409, etc require switching or else a player will not win the level. The levels do not top out to be insanely hard but they are still very hard to manage. Luckily, these levels are not as common as insanely hard jelly levels. However, when you do get a difficult ingredient drop level, they are VERY DECEIVING! They often look easy when they aren't. This can lead to players feeling stupid and bad about themselves if they don't realize the level is generally hard for the community. There are many examples of deceivingly difficult ingredient drop levels, such as Level 181, Level 325, Level 361, Level 445, Level 664, and even the original Level 500 to name a few. These levels often contain hidden difficulties which may not be so obvious when playing the level for the first time. This sneaky aspect of ingredient drop levels has led many people to quit and many others to rage. Dreamworld Ingredient Levels are harder in Dreamworld. Although the hardest level in Dreamworld is not often an Ingredient level, there are many consistently hard levels in Dreamworld. More ingredients are required to complete most levels. Level 383 is an example. Also, there are fewer moves given. The hardest part about these levels is usually only 1 ingredient can spawn on the board. That means that a large cascade is wasted if the ingredient is just as close as 1 square away from the exit. This is the reason why level 87 was voted as the hardest level in the Dreamworld before it was nerfed. Level 272 is also another notorious level because of this. Trivia *It is impossible for one to NOT get 3 stars on level 11 since the objective for achieving 3 stars is 3,000 points, whereas bringing down a single cherry would give you 10,000 points. The same thing is true with level 22, 30, pre-nerf 664, pre-nerf 671, 743, 745, and 895. *Bubblegum Bridge and Crazy Crossing have 7 ingredients levels - more than any other episode. *There is a chain of 3 ingredients levels starting at Twilight Egg's ending to the 2nd level of Crazy Crossing, another one at Dizzy Dessert, Toffee Tower, and Caramel Clearing. The longest chain of ingredients levels is at Marmalade Meadow, with 4. *Wafer Wharf has only one ingredients level. It is the only episode to have more timed levels than ingredients levels. *Salty Canyon, Polkapalooza, and Eggnog Emporium have only 2 ingredients levels. *The 100th Ingredients Level, level 413, is featured in Soda Swamp (Episode 29). **The 200th Ingredients Level, level 743, is featured in Marmalade Meadow. ***The 300th Ingredients level, Level 1110, is featured in Pastry Palace. *About 1 in 4 levels are ingredients levels. This means an episode has an average of three to five Ingredients levels. *Levels , , , , , and are all ingredients levels, but , , and are jelly levels but continues the trend. Of these levels, 587 is the easiest having only 3 colours present in the board. **In Dreamworld however, level is the hardest among all levels ending with "87". *It is impossible to score fewer than 10,000 points on an Ingredients level as bringing down an ingredient scores a player 10,000 points. In levels and it is impossible to score fewer than 180,000 points. **These two levels also require the most ingredients in a single level, with 9 cherries and 9 hazelnuts, 18 in total. *Ingredients Levels used to be the only levels where the Coconut Wheel could appear, but starting at level 824, coconut wheels can appear in any level type. *Meringue Moor has 5 ingredient levels (including level 500). This is the first level to have more than four since Crunchy Castle. They are separated by 17 episodes. *Only four in the game has an episode finale fallen on a level multiple number of 100. Two times this happened, (levels 200 and 500), the level type was ingredients. *In most cases, the required target score is equal to the points awarded when all ingredients are dropped, for example, if you must drop 4 ingredients, then the target score will be 40,000, making the level impossible to fail because of not reaching the target score. *The music used in the iOS and Android is the Timed levels from the Facebook version. *All levels ending with x42 (except Level 342, Level 642, Level 842, Level 1042, Level 1242, and Level 1342) are ingredient levels. *It is unlikely that another type of ingredient will be released. If so, they may have special functions regarding the new ingredient, such as only being able to be dropped in certain specially marked tiles. Glitched Levels As of September 2015, there is a confirmed glitch on Facebook where in some levels the ingredients don't drop until the very last moves of the level, and some don't drop at all, causing the level to be impossible to complete. This has been known to affect some players on Level 264/Dreamworld, Level 376, Level 378, Level 390, Level 428, Level 495, Level 500 Level 551, Level 581/Dreamworld, and Level 587. It is unknown what caused the glitch, but it was fixed in early October. Notable Ingredients Levels *'Level 11' - First ingredients level *'Level 200' - Inspiration for Sweet Surprise, milestone level number. *'Level 357 and 376' - The most ingredients in a single ingredients level that needs bringing down - 9 of each. *'Level 413' - 100th ingredients level *'Level 417' - Another super difficult ingredients level. A level dependent on luck. *'Level 445 and 734' - Two of the hardest ingredient levels in the game. *'Level 500' - Used to be a level with most moves in the game at 65 moves, also milestone level number, supposedly the hardest ingredients level, and considered one of the hardest levels in the game. Now badly nerfed. *'Level 587' - One of only four levels in the whole game to contain just 3 candy colours. The others are 31, 621, 1020, and 1108. *'Level 600' - Milestone level, and contains the first 3 item dispenser *'Level 620' - World finale level *'Level 645 and 674' - The two levels that highly dependent on luck (Particularly where the ingredients spawn). *'Level 700' - Another milestone level. Along with level 696, it used to have the largest number of moves in the game: 75. It has been buffed and now has 45 moves. *'Level 743' - 200th ingredients level *'Level 910' - The level which has the highest three star target score at 9,000,000 points. Currently, the three star target is largely nerfed to 400,000 points. *'Level 1110' - 300th ingredients level *'Level 1247' - The first ingredients level with jelly fish *'Dreamworld version of level 376' - Considered one of the hardest ingredients levels in Dreamworld. *'Dreamworld version of level 383' - 100th ingredients level in Dreamworld, former hardest level in Dreamworld. *'Dreamworld version of level 664' - Final ingredients level in Dreamworld Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Ingredients levels